Twenty: Rocky Finds a Mate
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Rocky starts questioning others how it feels to "mate". Not finding answers, he takes a stroll through the woods. While walking, he comes across a husky who was being chased.


Twenty

Rocky Finds a Mate

"Are you sure you're okay, Rocky?" Marshall asked Rocky since he was sent out flying by Endurance. "Yeah. No harm done," Rocky said. "Actually, I'm impressed that a baby like that would be that strong and powerful," he said. "I know. It actually surprises me," Marshall said. Marshall faced his kid. "Now, what do you say to Uncle Rocky?" he asked Endurance. "S-sorry Uncle Rocky," Endurance said. "It's okay," Rocky said. "Go on. Play with the others," Rocky said. "A-are you sure?" the little pup asked. Rocky smiled. "Yes," Rocky said. Endurance smiled and ran to the other newborn pups.

"So, how does it feel to, you know, mate?" Rocky asked Marshall. "W-well," Marshall said. "I…I can't answer that Rocky," Marshall said. "What?" Rocky asked. "If you want to know how it feels, well, you have to experience it yourself," Marshall said. "Okay," Rocky said. He was looking for an answer on how it really feels. He already asked everyone who have mated and everyone just gave him the same answer. Then, before he got to say another word, someone from the second generation pups yelled. "ONE PUNCH!" he said. It made all the winds fly in all directions. It was incredibly strong. "HOW ABOUT PUPS?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE PUPS?!" Rocky yelled while holding on to the ground . "KIND OF GOOD, I GUESS!" Marshall yelled back. The winds calmed down after. "Except for the destruction and possible casualties, it's great," Marshall said. "Eve, please get Endurance and Proof! I'll have a word with them with Chase," Marshall said. "Bye, Rocky," Marshall said.

Rocky weakly smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks anyway," Rocky said. "Anyway, I'll go now," Rocky said. "Where are you going?" Marshall asked. "To the forest. I need to take a walk," Rocky said. Rocky walked away from the Lookout and to Adventure Bay's forest. Chase and Skye, and Zuma and Chronicle arrived as he left. "Why was he asking about mating?" Chase asked. "It's his time. He wants to find a mate now," Skye said. Then, Everest's pup tag blinked and bleeped. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Is anybody there? I need help! There are other dogs following me! I don't know if they have good intentions," a pup said. "Okay, where are you?" Everest asked. "I'm in the forest. Wait, I see someone. Help!" the pup said. The communication got cut off. "We have to get there. Chase, come with me. The rest guard the pups," Marshall said.

In the forest, Rocky was walking silently. __When will I find my mate,__ he thought. "Help!" he heard someone say. He looked to the left then to the right. He saw a husky pup a bit injured and being followed by other dogs. "Please help me!" the pup said. Rocky ran up to the pup. He smelled it was a female. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" Rocky said.

He instantly went off the trail and went to his right. He immediately attended to the pup. "Are you okay?" he asked. "There are dogs following me. I don't think they have good intentions," the pup said. "Stand behind me," Rocky said. The pup did so obediently. A few seconds later, three dogs arrive. "Well, well, well," one of the dog said. "I guess someone found a 'prince charming'," another said. The three laughed at the same time. "If you don't want to get hurt, give her to us," the last dog said. "She doesn't like you. Leave her alone. Or we could do it the hard way: you turning to a pile of dog meat," Rocky said. The other dogs laughed. "How about a three against one?" Rocky said. His tone was very serious. Ohs can be heard from the three dogs. "You're on," they said. "This is getting boring. I bet I can beat you without moving a muscle," Rocky said. "Then stay… there!" one of the dogs said while attempting an attack.

Rocky had no facial expression, whatsoever. A sword appeared in front of the dog. The dog halted in his act, the sword very near at his chest. "What the…" the dog said. Another sword appeared and another until there was a dome of rotating swords. "Let's see. I can make your deaths easier or slow and painful," Rocky said as he grinned evilly. "What do you say?" Rocky asked the pup. The pup squeaked something to Rocky. "What? Why?" Rocky asked. The pup squeaked something more. "Alright," Rocky said. All the swords disappeared and it revealed the three dogs eyes wide and paralyzed. "She's letting you go. Don't come back," Rocky said. The three dogs ran away at the speed of light.

"T-thank you," the dog said. "No problem," Rocky said. Then, the pup couldn't move. "Is there something wrong?" Rocky asked. "T-there's a sword beside you," the dog said. Rocky looked to the left. "Whoops! Sorry," he said. Rocky made the sword disappear, which made golden flakes appear.

The pup was very…mesmerized upon seeing the mix breed in golden flakes. He was like an angel! He was so handsome! He was…the most handsome, most angelic, and most greatest…

"So, do you have a name?" Rocky asked. "O-oh, yes! I'm Taiga," she said. "I'm Rocky," Rocky said lending his paw. Taiga accepted it. __So soft__ , Taiga thought. "You look like you need a doctor. Luckily, I can help you right here," Rocky said. "You're a doctor?" Taiga asked. "What? No. I'm an Eco-pup," Rocky replied. "Well, mostly an Eco-pup. There are times when I become a wizard," Rocky boasted. "Here. Stand up and I'll heal you," Rocky smiled. Taiga stood up. Instantly, there was a circle beneath her. It started healing her. Taiga felt better. Her wounds were gone, and her sprained paw was healed. "Have you eaten?" Rocky asked. "N-no," Taiga said. "Not since my owners got into a car crash," Taiga said. "I already traveled three miles from the west. Then, I met those perverted dogs. I asked them for help, but they didn't. So I traveled about a mile from there to north. That's when I noticed they were following me. I started to run and call for help. Good thing you were there," Taiga said. "Don't worry. Come on. Let's go back to my place. You can have some lunch there," Rocky said. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry," Taiga said. Then, her stomach growled like crazy. "I g-guess I'm a l-little hungry," Taiga said blushing. "You can eat as much as you want. If you're that hungry, you can try beating my friend's eating record: 97 bowls," Rocky said. "97 bowls, eh? I have the record of eating a hundred and two," Taiga said. "A-are you serious?!" Rocky asked astonished by what she said.. "Uh-huh! In fact, I'm a champion in the County Festival down in Missouri," Taiga said. "What's second to you?" Rocky asked a bit curious. "Hmm… I think it was 57," Taiga said. Rocky was amazed. This pup had a record that beat Rubble's! "My friend might consider you a life-long rival because of that," Rocky grinned. "Follow me," Rocky said.

As they were leaving, Marshall and Chase arrived. "Oh, hey guys!" Rocky said. "Where are the dogs following her?" Chase asked. "Beat them," Rocky said. "Okay. I'll contact Shadow," Marshall said.

After telling Shadow their exact position, they teleported back to the Lookout. "Here we are," Marshall said. "Whoa! This is your home?" Taiga asked. "Technically, no. Actually, yes," Rocky said. He was about to let her in the Lookout when someone shouted Taiga's name. "Taiga!" someone said. They looked back and saw Everest there. "Eve?" Taiga said. "Oh gosh I knew that voice was familiar!" Everest said. Taiga and Everest hugged each other. "Endurance! Marionette! Come and greet your cousin!" Everest said when she broke the hug. Endurance and Marionette came instantly. "You have pups now?! I'm surprised. I'm older than you but you're the one who finds a mate first. Who's your mate?" Taiga said. "Marshall is," Everest said. "That dalmatian? Huh," Taiga said. She directed her gaze to her cousins."What are their names again?" Taiga asked. "This one is Endurance. He can, like, literally, withstand every single thing we hit on him. Except Marshall's angry side, that is," Everest said. "Am I hearing right? Anything? He can withstand anything you throw at him?" Taiga asked. "Yup," Everest asked. "This one's named Marionette since she can control people and anybody," Everest said. "Hello!" the two pups said. Everest then signaled them to go back. "I thought you had owners. Where are they?" Everest asked. Taiga started tearing up. "Oh no," Everest said covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry. What happened?" Everest asked. "Her owners got into a car crash about a few miles from here," Rocky said.

He pulled Taiga and let her cry on his chest. "Shh… it's okay," Rocky said. Taiga immediately stopped when her face landed on his chest. "Oh, you're done?" Rocky asked. Rocky saw that she was redder than the reddest red. "Are you okay?" Rocky asked. "Y-YES YES!" Taiga said as she wiped her tears away. Everest noticed how Taiga was getting redder every second she was with Rocky. "Wait. Rocky, can you excuse me and my cousin for a while?" Everest asked pulling Taiga away. "Okay?" Rocky said.

Everest brought Taiga to a place where they can talk in private. "Taiga?" Everest asked Taiga who was in a paralyzed state. "Taiga! Hello?" Everest asked. Taiga was still in her paralyzed state. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," Everest sighed. She was about to use water magic on her. __If it's one thing you hate, it's water__ , Everest said in her mind. She then said the spell. "Water Spell: Water Pistol," Everest chanted. A circle appeared and megatons of water came out of it, making Taiga wet. "AH!" Taiga screamed. After five seconds, the water stopped rushing out to reveal a wet husky. "Everest! I'm going to have that wet dog smell! You know I love snow, but I __hate__ water," Taiga said. "Sorry. It was the only way I could think of to get you out of your paralyzed state," Everest said. "You could have bit my tail rather than making me wet!" Taiga snapped. "He'd have the same reaction as you," Everest muttered. "Huh? Who will?" Taiga said, surprised to know that someone else hates water like her. "Rocky," Everest said. "H-him?" Taiga blushed. "Yeah. Actually, you have a lot in common. He's smart, very organized…," Everest said. "R-really?!" Taiga squealed. "Yeah. And, he's looking for a mate," Everest said. Taiga's ears drooped. "What's wrong? I didn't say he was taken," Everest said. "I know but he won't love a weirdo like me," Taiga said. "And someone very wet. I'll fix that," Everest said. She then dried Taiga with a wind spell. After ten seconds, she was dry. She gave a sigh of relief knowing that she wasn't wet anymore. "That's so much better," Taiga said. "How about you just confess to him what you really feel?" Everest said. "No!" Taiga said.

While they were talking, Rocky was doing something. "There…we…go! Taiga's welcome gift is done," Rocky said. "Wow! She's sure to love this Rocky!" Marshall said. "I don't think so," Rocky said his ears drooping. "Oh come on! Be positive!" Chase said. "Okay. I'm positive she won't like it," Rocky said. "Just give it to her," Marshall said rolling his eyes.

Rocky lifted the gift and started walking to Everest and Taiga. Everest saw him, but Taiga didn't. "Uh, Taiga," Everest grinned. "Look behind you," she said. When Taiga did look behind, she blushed madly. "He has a gift! Why does he have a gift?!" she whispered to Everest. "Taiga?" Rocky said behind her. Taiga jolted and faced him. "Y-yes?" Taiga blushed. She didn't notice but Rocky was blushing a bit himself. "Um…here's your welcome gift," Rocky blushed. He gave it to Taiga and she accepted it. She opened it in front of him and was surprised at what she found. "Oh my gosh," Taiga said. "Is this Blue Moon Butterscotch Candy Cane Cherry Coffee ice cream?" she asked. "Yeah," Rocky said. "My favorite!" Taiga said. "Thanks!" she said.

Rocky did not expect what happened next. He was licked by Taiga on the cheek. It made him blush a bit. "Okay. I'm going to go now. Bye," Rocky said. As he went, his heart felt like it was fluttering up to the heavens.

"Do you know what you did?" Everest asked. Taiga was munching on the ice cream Rocky gave her. "What?" Taiga asked. "You licked him," Everest said. "Oh gosh," Taiga said. "Oh gosh, oh my gosh!" she said. "I licked him and we aren't even mates!" Taiga said. She was panicking like crazy and started stress eating. She munched fast on the ice cream. "Hey, slow down! You'll get-"

"Brain freeze!" Taiga said. In about five seconds, she was able to get out of the state and return to panicking. "Oh no! He thinks I'm a…a…a…a prostitute! Oh gosh!" Taiga said. "Relax!" Everest said. "No one thinks that! Don't be so overacting," Everest said. "But I licked him! I can't do that! I shouldn't have done that!" Taiga said. "You know what? Come with me," Everest said. She pulled Taiga. "Where are we going?" Taiga asked nervously. "To him," Everest said. "No! Eve, please stop!" Taiga said. She pulled away from Everest's grasp. "I told you he won't like me!" Taiga said.

While that was happening, Rocky was being dragged by Chase and Marshall out of his pup house. "Come on, Rocky!" Chase said. "What if she has a mate already?" Rocky said as he held on tight to his pup house. "By the scent, she doesn't. Plus, she's in heat!" Marshall said. "No!" Rocky said.

After a few minutes of tugging Rocky, they gave up. "Ugh. I can't believe his that…well, pathetic. All he has to do is tell her his feelings and accept what's to come," Chase said. They then come across Everest who was tired from pulling Taiga. "Hey Everest," Marshall said. "Hey," Everest said. "Can you believe that Taiga won't confess to Rocky?" Everest said. "Oh, really?" Marshall said. A smile formed on his face as he hear that. "Yeah. I told her to confess but no," Everest said. "How about we do what we did to Ares and Pangaea? We blindfold them and put socks on their noses to keep them from smelling each other and…voila! Confession," Marshall said. "That might be the best idea. Let's try it," Everest said.

By the start of sunset, they put blindfolds and socks on Taiga and Rocky. They were going to get them to go to Big View Trail and let them confess to each other. "Where are we going Marshall?" Rocky asked. "It's a surprise," Marshall said. Rocky got an uneasy feeling. "Okay, so, this is very unusual of you to blindfold me and give me a surprise," Taiga said to Everest. "Oh, don't worry. It's a…simulator for, well," Everest said. "Confessing! Yeah! It's a game where they read your mind and they make the character of your dreams come true," Everest said. As she said that, they arrived where Rocky and Marshall were. "Of course, you have to be blindfolded through it. You'll have to remove it when he speaks," Everest said.

Everest and Marshall made Rocky and Taiga face each other. Taiga and Rocky didn't know, of course. "Okay, you can start Taiga," Everest whispered. "What does he look like?" Taiga asked. "You'll find out at the end," Everest said. Thinking the "game" simulated Rocky, Taiga started confessing. "Okay, look, I've loved you since I saw you. You were very handsome. You were very brave when you fought those dogs," Taiga said.

Rocky's ears erected straight up. __That's Taiga! Is she talking about me?__ , he thought. He listened more to what she said. After she finished confessing, Everest and Marshall told them to remove the blindfolds and socks. "Everest!" Taiga screamed. "You said it was a simulator!" she said. "Two words: I lied," Everest said. "Well, bye!" Marshall and Everest said. "Wait…" Taiga was saying until Rocky's voice turned her into solid ice. "Taiga, do you really like me that much?" Rocky asked, a bit blushing. Taiga instantly faced him. "Yes," Taiga said. "I understand if you don't like me," Taiga said. "What? Like you? Taiga, I love you!" Rocky said. Those three words which Rocky spoke last made Taiga's eyes open wide and her heart fly out of her chest. "Are you willing to give us a chance?" Rocky asked. "Yes!" Taiga said. Their muzzles neared each other and they kissed in embrace until the moonlight started shimmering on Big View Trail.


End file.
